


Jongho Oneshots (Cause' he's an underrated baby and he deserves all the love)

by strongpowerthankyouXD (orphan_account)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Jongho, Boypussy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Smut, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Song Mingi, ahhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strongpowerthankyouXD
Summary: just a bunch of random, not consecutive ideas that I pieced together in my head and have to put somewhere before I forget themidk plz don't read cuz I'm kind of embarassed:))
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Jongho Oneshots (Cause' he's an underrated baby and he deserves all the love)

Hi!

I'm not gonna give my name, because I am literally so scared of the internet and it took a lot of mental preparation to even post this or start this up.

Basically, I'm kind of doing this for myself.

I am an avid reader, and I know the struggle of constantly waiting for updates. Hypocritically, I know that I will definitely only have spontaneous updates. I'm highly likely to delete this after a couple of days when I start to chicken out.

BUT BOTTOM JONGHO IS HAVING A DROUGHT AND I THINK THAT I HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A HERO.

Okay sorry if I'm annoying, IT JUST NEEDED TO BE SAID.

So I have all these short ideas of situations, mainly from all the stories I have previously read and pieced another story in my head from, and finally decided to write them somewhere. And weirdly enough, they are usually smuts.

I do like writing. It's just that, it's tedious work. About a year ago, I planned to write a full Taekook fic that I planned out. I wrote the plan and the first chapter, then never got back to it. :( 

Okay, that was my fault. I was just too lazy! 

I hope that even writing this little intro to myself and posting it will help me get off my couch and write something later. To help boost my productivity, and my writing skills! Even if I am writing smut. XD I tend to write a lot of fluff and give a lot of unnecessary detail, even in my essays. Hopefully, writing short stories in the form of one-shots will help keep my writing concise and improve my abilities! Like I said, I'm selfish, practically using this as a writing exercise! Sorry about that. :)

But you don't care about that.

You can benefit from this, I promise! Hopefully when I can actually kick off the ground and continue to write more consistently, I can start taking requests! So please, don't read this or just forget about it until I actually gain courage. XD

Until then, uhhh bye!!

I really don't know how to do this. ;))


End file.
